Always You
by OnyxVortex
Summary: Enter an AU where Ozai is still an awful Fire Lord, but there is no war... yet. This story follows the relationship of Zuko and Katara throughout their childhoods as they grow up to know and eventually love one another. A mainly Zutara fic, but other characters are sure to pop up!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

 **Chapter One: Different Paths**

"Katara! Sokka!" Kya called throughout the icy wind. The pale sun was beginning to set, meaning that her children would be about ready to put their games on hold for the night and come warm up inside. Kya beamed brightly when she spotted Sokka guiding his little sister through the deep snow. He always did his best to look after Katara, even if he was only ten years old. Sokka's dark hair danced in the wind as he squinted onward with determination through the falling snow. Katara on the other hand was completely over her brother's protective nature.

"Sokka, I can walk on my own!"

Kya tried not to laugh as she watched Katara snatch her small hand away from Sokka with great force. So much force that she lost her balance and fell backwards, landing in the pristine snow with a small "thud". Sokka laughed loudly before he noticed his mother was watching and helped a glaring Katara up.

"Any fun adventures today?" Kya asked once her children reached the warm tent. She began to help Katara out of her many layers of animal skins and deep blue fabrics.

"All Sokka did was throw his stupid boomerang at my snowmen!" Katara whined.

"Did not. Your snowmen kept running into my boomerang!" Sokka shrugged before he began to hang up his somewhat soggy jackets.

"Snowmen don't run, dummy." Katara pouted before she turned to her smiling mother. "How was your day, Mom?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Katara, dear. Your father and I have just received a very important letter from Fire Lord Ozai," Kya explained as she took a seat on one of the large pillows placed in the middle of their tent. Her children followed; Katara opted for a seat in her mother's lap while Sokka sat to her left.

"The Fire Lord? What does that guy want want?" Sokka inquired rather harshly. He didn't know much about this Ozai guy, but he knew he was a big deal in the Fire Nation. Just as his father, Chief Hakoda, was a big deal in the Water Tribe.

"He's coming for a visit, Sokka. As our guest you will treat him with respect." Hakoda said seriously as he emerged from the entrance of his home. He was carrying dinner for the night, which happened to be sea prunes. Sokka gulped nervously at the thought of disappointing his father with any disrespect.

"Of course, Dad."

"Fire Lord Ozai wishes to speak to me about a peace treaty with the Fire Nation. This could be a very important meeting," Hakoda explained further.

"He's also bringing his family," Kya added with a warm smile.

"His family?" Katara squeaked. Maybe he had a daughter she could be best friends with! She hoped he'd at least have one kid; playing with Sokka got a little old sometimes. A new friend would be nice.

"He's got a daughter your age, Katara. Her name is Azula. I'm sure you two will get along great," Hakoda smiled deeply.

"Oh, great. ANOTHER girl who will just want to build snowmen all day," Sokka grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. Katara was great and all, but sometimes she just wasn't very fun. She was always practicing her waterbending or sewing or doing some other girl stuff. After all, being the oldest boy in the village got lonely. All of the soldiers didn't want a little kid around and Sokka couldn't stand to have all of the _actual_ little kids around. Katara was all he had.

"Don't worry Sokka, he has a boy too. His name is Zuko and he's only a year older than you," Kya giggled.

"Alright!" Sokka yelled triumphantly as he thew his fist in the air. "Another guy! I hope he likes boomerangs!"

"Who doesn't?" Hakoda asked as the rest of his family began to laugh. This was going to be quite a visit.

...

"Azula! Zuko! Get down here!" The Fire Lord barked from behind his wall of growing flames. Ozai almost didn't notice Ursa beside him flinch from his cruel tone. In came his children, seemingly racing. Azula easily beat Zuko to their spots in front of the bright fire wall. Typical, Azula was always the winner. Zuko was sometimes such an embarrassment.

"Yes, Father?" Both children asked before bowing respectfully and taking their seats.

"We'll be leaving for the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow. Pack your things. Dismissed." Ozai ordered as he waived his hand in front of his face lazily.

"Must we, Father? I'd much rather stay here, where it's not freezing," Azula groaned with a role of her eyes. How could she possibly be better than Zuko at fire bending if her hands were frozen? She needed more practice here in the Fire Nation with her teachers.

"Yes, we must. I have important plans to relay to the chief of the tribe and your mother thought it would be good for you and your brother to get out of the palace for once. I have to say I agree with her."

"Why leave when the Fire Nation is already the best place on Earth? Besides what about Mai and Ty Lee? Zuko is an awful playmate," Azula countered as she grasped for any reason to stay.

Zuko glared at his sister for making such a comment, but stayed quiet. He knew better than to question his father. Azula seemed to be the only person who got away with speaking to him this way. Zuko figured it was because she was the prodigy. She was born lucky.

"That's enough, Azula." Ursa sighed. "After all the chief does have children."

Zuko's eyes flickered with curiosity as he glanced at his mother. Perhaps the chief had a son! Finally someone other than the three girls he was always forced to play with. He hoped with all his might that he would finally have someone to hang out with, even for a short period of time.

"Children?" Zuko asked his mother, hoping she'd elaborate.

"A boy and a girl," Ursa continued. "The girl is the same age as you, Azula. Her name is Katara. The boy, Sokka, is only a year younger than you, Zuko."

"I guess if there's another girl it'll make the trip more interesting," Azula sighed as she glanced lazily at her perfect deep red nails. She looked too much like Ozai for Ursa and Zuko's liking.

"Well now that that's settled," Ozai muttered. "Dismissed!"

Zuko cringed at his own father's dark tone as he bowed and ran to his lavish bed cambers. He excitedly packed as he wondered what the South Pole must be like. Unlike his sister, Zuko was very intrigued by the thought of a new and exciting land.

 **A/N: So this is basically something I whipped up real quick after rewatching ATLA. I love Zutara and I would like to continue this story, I just want to see if anyone is really into it first, so PLEASE let me know what you think so far of my idea. I'd love some feedback! If I choose to continue this, I can promise that future chapters will be much longer! Thanks for reading :)**

 **~ Brianna**


End file.
